


Afterparty

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nick Carraway, Cock Warming, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Formalwear, Humor, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, Light Sugar Daddy, M/M, Mentions of public sex, One Shot, Period Typical Homophobia, Smut, Top Jay Gatsby, mentions of public nudity, thing going on idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 19. [Mentions of] Public Sex | Formalwear |Straitjacket| Cock WarmingGatsby tries to calm Nick down after persuading him to go to a nudists' sex gathering without knowing what it really was…however he can.





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Even I must admit, this is pretty weird! lol

"So what did you think of that, old sport?"

"What did I think of that?" Nick kicks his shoes into the wall near hard enough to dent it. "What in the hell was that, Jay?!"

"Hm, that bad, huh?" Jay says, slipping off his own shoes into a neat little pair on the doormat. "I thought you might it enjoy it just a little bit, if nothing else but for the ambience of the party."

"What, you mean the golden chandeliers and the diamonds and crystals strewn everywhere gaudily?"

"Exactly. And the red wine, from the finest refinery in the entirety of the states, you know."

Nick scoffs. "I'm going to bed."

"Ah," Jay chirps, looking at his silver wristwatch, "it's only eleven yet, night is still young, but I suppose I'll join you if y–"

"In the guest room."

Jay huffs a laugh, smiling easily. "Oh, come on, Nick. It wasn't that bad. Perhaps a bit strange, I know, but, trust me, they're lovely folk once you get to know them—no different from you or me!"

Nick stops at the well to the spiral staircase going up, slamming his hand on the wall to stare back at Jay. "Really? I'm a hedonist fuck who gets off on making others watch me have sex? I don't fucking think so, Gatsby."

He starts stomping off when a hand tugs on the cuff of his tuxedo, Jay looking up at him with pleading eyes. "No, no, no, I meant nothing like that. Just," he sighs, "they're just people trying to have some fun in this boring old world, you understand? Yes, they're nudists, and perhaps I should have clued you in a bit more that the event was mainly a gathering for public fornication, but! There were no poor intentions here, dear Nick."

Nick comes to a standstill on the polished steps. He glares at Jay as he says, "Then why are you funding them, Gatsby?"

The rich man stops entirely, eyes wide and staring right into Nick's expectant ones. And then he starts laughing, hard, echoing in the empty palace of his mansion. "Funding _ them? _ Oh, Nick, you're quite thick sometimes, you know that? Hah, no, they–they are the ones who are funding _ me." _

Jay reaches up to straighten the wrinkles in Nick's lapel from the four-hour long party. "The alcohol, Nick. How are you going to have that much fun in one place without some hard liquor?"

Nick furrows his brow, caught off guard. "Then why did the hostess shower you with affection so damn much?"

"Jealous, Nick?" He snickers. "No, it's because the wine I have brought in is plenty enough and of the highest calibre. Only the best for my best-paying clients!"

Nick shakes his head, coming to lean on the railing. "I knew bootlegging was a seedy business, but this, Jay? How much could they possibly be slipping you for you to look over the disgust of having to just sit there while everyone… fuck, I don't even want to remember it," Nick mutters, squinting as he runs a hand over his face. He needs some of that fucking alcohol himself.

Jay laughs, playing with the shiny cufflink on Nick's suit. "It's alright, dear boy. And I don't want to get ahead of myself, so a lowball of the numbers, hm…" He looks to the vaulted ceiling, eyes glancing to and fro as he recalls the details. "Oh," he says, eyes snapping back to Nick's, Jay's now holding some dark mischief, "at least one-hundred thousand dollars."

Nick nearly chokes on air._ "W-wh–o-one–what?!–" _

The other man attempts to revive him, patting him on the back firmly. "It's alright! Oh, I know it's not much but it could be a lot higher if Alice has found more patrons willing to donate, they're quite the wealthy bunch, after al–"

"No, Jay, _ shut up," _ Nick says, grabbing him rough by either shoulder, eyes struggling to take in the scene before him as his brain goes haywire. _ "One. Hundred. Thousand. Dollars." _

"United States, yes." He flutters his hand. "Some variation what with currency exchange rates changing wildly recently, but about that."

Nick sputters at Jay's absolute casualty, "A-and how often is that, uh, _ party?" _

"Every year."

_ "Every fucking year." _ Nick can barely breathe. "Shit, I think I might pass out."

Warmth presses into his side. He looks up to see Jay's pushed his body flush with his, pulled his arm over his shoulders. "Well, come on then, old sport. Let's get you to bed before that happens."

Nick tentatively follows Jay up the stairs, taking the steps roughly the same time as him as required due to being locked shoulder-to-shoulder, per Jay's insistence. He'd like to push him away and just make it up the stairs to the guest room his damn self but he really does feel like he might faint.

_ One hundred thousand fucking dollars? _ That was as much as Nick or any other upstanding citizen could hope to make in their entire damn _ lifetime. _

And here Gatsby was, making that amount and then some in a single night of a single year, every year for who knows how long. And that was just one single gig, one job his little "company" did out of _ who even knows how many. _

And Jay said it _ wasn't even that much. _

Yeah, Nick realizes he kinda has to lean into Jay's body if he has any hopes of making it up these long, dizzying damned stairs.

Nick's so busy continuing to have a damned panic attack that he doesn't even realize they've made it off the stairs until Gatsby's twisting a door open, manoeuvring the two of them inside.

And then he doesn't realize it's Gatsby's master bedroom until Jay's already locking the door behind them.

"Oh, no no no," Nick stutters, "you are _ not _ doing this to me, not tonight, Gatsb–"

A hand snaps his by the wrist as it makes a dash to turn the lock. "Oh come now, old sport. Surely it wasn't that bad to truly put you off."

"It was. Disgusting. Now I'm leaving–"

"You liked it, admit it."

Nick turns his whole body to him, looking him up and down in absolute stun before it turns to mortification. "The hell I did. I wanted to fucking die, sitting at that dining table, surrounded by harlots and brutes going at it like there was no tomorrow."

"But wasn't it the slightest bit interesting? Was it not a spectacle, to see an act so private and sacred done in such a public forum, an underground ballroom," Jay whispers, pulling on the black velvet bow tie Nick has on. "Remember: in chairs and on silk table sheets, against every wall, sprawled all over the floor of the dance area."

He snaps the button of his jacket open. "Some of them together, some a couple, some alone. But all joined together in the thralls of carnal pleasure, something they enjoyed together instead of separately. Is there not some beauty in all that?"

Nick shakes his head even as he feels himself grow warm under Jay's steady hands, his eyes. "That's vile. It was evil."

"It's _ human nature," _ Jay replies, voice a wisp of deep vibrations in Nick's ear. A sound of a smile comes just as the click of his belt does. "To be _ impure." _

Jay's tosses the belt to the ground with a clatter as he presses him against the oak door, undoing his pants button slowly, sensually. "To _ want," _ he says.

Nick seethes when Jay reaches his hand in the band of his underwear, pulls his cock out to rub against his shirt tucked into his pants still clinging to his hips.

"Don't you _ want, _ Nick?"

Nick hesitates, Jay subsequently bringing his hand to his tip to swirl his thumb around his cockhead, flushed with blood, sensitive with neglect for some hours now.

"I saw you got erect at the party," Jay snickers as Nick gasps, "Good not making it _ too _ obvious, but, of course, you're not the only observant one here. _ Not anymore." _

"So," Jay mutters into the shell of his ear, "do you want or not, dear?"

_ "Yes," _Nick moans, Jay pumping his leaking cock eagerly, "yes, I do, Jay!"

"Then bed."

Nick stumbles over after Jay, hand in hand, to the large king-sized bed adorned in unbelievably expensive silk sheets. Jay comes to straddle over Nick, still fully dressed in a monochrome, formal tuxedo.

"Are you gonna take it off?" Nick breathes.

Jay chuckles, putting a hand to his red cheek. "Nah."

"But you'll ruin it, right?"

"I could buy ten more. A few for you as well."

"Really?"

Jay laughs. "Yes, of course! Whatever colour, style, pattern your heart desires, no matter the price."

Nick smiles, reaching up to undo Jay's belt. "Maybe the illicit activities are worth it after all."

"You know it!" He pinches his fingers in Nick's bottom attire to tug it down, slightly difficult with him still laying back-down but managing as Nick wriggles his hips. His pants and boxers go down to mid-thigh level, completing exposing his sex.

Nick returns the favour, taking Jay's long cock in his palm and stroking it with both hands, a grin on his lips as Jay groans above him.

"Minx."

"Really?" Nick asks, especially as he watches Jay pull from a front pocket a small bottle of lube. "You had that the _ entire _ time and you're calling _ me _ a minx?"

Jay laughs, popping the lid and letting it pool on his fingers. "What? I wasn't going to use it myself. Perhaps let someone borrow it, I don't know." He slicks his fingers well, wetting the index and middle of his right until they're dripping to the knuckle. "But a smart man should _ always _come prepared."

He thrusts one finger into Nick, sliding in easily for the bout they'd had last morning. Jay simpers, tilting his head and ignoring Nick's moans. "But wouldn't that be nice?"

"Hm?" Nick hums dreamily.

"If they let us fuck at the event?"

_ "What?" _ Nick spits through squinting eyes, bewildered.

"Ah, they're kind of hypocrites, aren't they? They claim they're all for simple human pleasure, no matter the extent of deprivation, but I saw them glancing at us. They were suspicious of us, our relations, Nick. But like hell they'd ever let us even merely hold hands." Jay laughs somewhat hollowly as he adds his middle finger. "Not only would they disband the event in horror, I bet Alice would never even look at me again, let alone buy." He sighs over Nick's shouts of pleasure, rambling, "Idiots, the whole lot of them."

"Anyway," Jay says as he drags his fingers out after one last sure spread. He takes the lube in the other hand and soaks his entire palm this time, wetly slapping it against his cock. The slick sounds of him lubing his cock make Nick wince but his dick twitch.

Jay barely lets his cock grace Nick's rim before he's pushing in, fucking forward with a huff. "I'm sorry, Nick," he grits after Nick groans in a mixture of pleasure-pain. "Hours of sitting there, doing nothing, it _ did something _to me." He fucks deeper into him until he reaches his base, grunting in pleasure, Nick as tight as a vice around him.

Nick can barely move in the restricting fabric of his suit, pants slowly rolling down his thighs with every thrust but sticking to his skin with fresh sweat. God, he was totally going to ruin this suit. Not that he would ever be able to remember it with the memory of what it's been used for anyway.

Jay pants above him, moving in and out with speed and vigour he hadn't had for a good damn while. "It was lovely bringing you though, y-you know? 'Stead of just sitting there awkwardly by myself, I could sit awkwardly with you, ha-haha!" He presses his head to Nick's, sweating as he drives in and out of him, orgasm building rather quickly. "I s-saw a woman receiving anal. H-how is that fair? A hole's a hole, would it really be world ending if it were a man and not a woman?"

Nick just shakes his head a little, unable to respond, thoughts scattered with Jay's odd ramblings, his hard thrusts nailing his prostate and making him squirt cum all over the deep black of his clothes, and fleeting memories from hours before.

Alice had been the premier woman, addressed them casually as though her nipples weren't easily visible through the scandalously low neckline of her dress. She went on to get fucked by her husband and two other men simultaneously in all of her holes, covered in cum so it disappeared into the fabric of her white dress by the end of the night as she bid them adieu.

Other ladies and gents ruined their handmade garments, dresses, skirts, suits, and gowns in various ways throughout the night, taken from behind, missionary, blow jobs, handies, full-blown orgies of at least a dozen people all engaged in some level of copulation with another. It was absolute madness, the large dining room filled with cries of pleasure, moans.

A woman had strode up to them to talk to Gatsby, leaning forward on the table so her breasts could be drawn out of her bralette and thrown onto the table, taken from behind by some man like an animal as she tried to keep up a conversation regardless. Nick still isn't sure how he didn't die of shame right then and there.

The highlight of the night, not only for Nick's virgin eyes but seemingly the entire party of a hundred or so people, was surely the one near the end, though. After hours of on-and-off sex, heavy petting, and other romantic interactions so thoroughly cheapened by public exposure, two people stood upon a table.

At first, Nick thought nothing of it. Just yet another heinous couple making out. But the cries of shock and elation around him made him look, and he realized with a startle that it was not a man and a woman, but _ two women. _

They were near enough he could see the diamond rings on their fingers. They each had husbands. Two separately married women, moving from one another's glossy lips to their hairless cunts, licking and fingering much to the enjoyment of all the people circling around them, getting themselves off to the sight.

Even Gatsby stared, wide-eyed. He'd never seen anything like it and he must've gone to these terrible parties at least once or twice before.

All the party-goers adored the lesbians. Thought it was the most amazing thing they'd ever seen, said so in excited hushes as they left the manor in fur coats hiding their dishevelled clothing, even as the girls each returned to their respectful husbands' sides, safe in their muscled arms. The women weren't in love. They might not even remember the night after the hangover come next morning.

Nick feels a surge of red jealousy pour through him, making his moan turn to a growl as he pulls Jay flush to his body, grinds his hips down on the cock thrusting inside of him.

_ "It's not fair," _Nick whines, tears of frustration pricking his eyes.

Jay keeps fucking into him, feeling himself reach his near-end. He instantly knows exactly what Nick's talking about. "I know it isn't," he says.

Jay wipes away his tears collected in his eyelashes, hips stuttering as his balls seize in preparation for orgasm.

Nick moans raggedly while Jay whispers in his ear, "But I know it will be, one day."

They both cum at about the same moment, spilling on each other and further ruining their sweat-stained suits, pleasure coursing through their very veins as they join each other in a world of pure white, free from the muddiness of their duller reality.

The high of orgasm is fleeting, lasts but a few seconds until they're done cumming, resorting to pant on each other in recovery.

"Well," Nick says, "just so you know, I wouldn't want to fuck in public anyway."

Jay laughs. "Oh, I know! Neither would I, really." He shifts, his cock sliding around in the warm semen he'd spent in Nick's hole. "The thought of _ someone watching us have sex… _ ah, it makes me _ shiver." _

"Exactly." Nick sighs, just now realizing how fucking hot it is in his tuxedo and undoing the buttons on his shirt, kicking his pants and boxers off. "But whatever. That was pretty fun."

Jay presses a kiss to Nick's forehead before rising, cock still seated firmly in Nick's insides like he doesn't intend on moving it out anytime soon even as it softens. "Well, I have some books that need reading before sleep. Care to join me?"

He's pulling Nick up and onto his lap before Nick even gets the chance to reply.

Nick gasps when Jay grabs him, holding him flush to his chest as he rises, that cock pressing against his prostate just the right way to overstimulate him after being so fresh from orgasm. Nick wraps his newly nude legs around the back of Jay's tux, clinging with all four limbs for dear life.

Jay walks to the door, opening it and then striding down the hall a short ways to his study, locking the door behind them once again. His muscles give out just in time for him to fall into his desk chair, Nick's back arching straight as Jay's limp cock thrusts fully inside of him.

"Do get comfortable, old sport," Jay says as he shuffles some old papers on his desk, looking over Nick's shoulder, his hole warm and pleasant around his cock. "Only twelve, a good few more hours till the sun rises."

Nick shakes his head, slumping down onto Jay's body to hide a smile. _ "The devil never sleeps." _

Jay snickers at that one.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos are lovely, and a comment if you're willing! :D 
> 
> Btw, because of inflation, $100,000 in 1922 is equivalent to $1.5 mil in 2019! Not bad for one night a year, I think!


End file.
